


坏男孩

by DuckThumbtack



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckThumbtack/pseuds/DuckThumbtack





	1. 01

“妈妈听说最近巷子里的男孩们把史蒂芬爷爷糖果铺的玻璃给砸碎了，他们真是太坏了，你可千万不能跟他们一起玩。知道了吗？马克。”

男孩要是心虚或者撒谎时就会不自觉的抿唇，眼神也有些飘忽，幸好母亲正在低头为男孩整理领结，看不见他的表情。

“你去图书馆的时候会路过那，千万不可以进去。”

“我知道了，妈妈。”

跟母亲道别后男孩出了门，确认站在门口的母亲已经看不见他的身影后脚步一转，走进了母亲严令禁止不准进入的巷子里。

李马克拉着书包带，看了眼手表确实已经到了约定的时间，正奇怪为什么四周没人，眼睛就被一双温暖而干燥的手捂住了。

“猜猜我是谁，猜中了就亲你一下～”

虽然声音故意变调，李马克还是一下子就听出了男孩特别的嗓音，笑着打掉了男孩的手。

“好了东赫，这太简单了。”

“哇，马克猜中了，我得亲他一下才行～”

说罢李东赫放软了身子把重量都压到李马克背上，想对着脸蛋亲一口却被李马克的手挡住了。对于李东赫这种动不动就索吻的行为李马克表示习以为常，把人从背上推开后面对面的看着他。

“不是说好了今天要去玩吗，去哪里？”

“嘻嘻，跟着我走就好啦。”

李东赫不怀好意地笑，两只眸子里亮晶晶的。一下子牵起李马克的手，一蹦一跳的拉着男孩往前走。

他们走到了一片围墙后面，李马克不明所以地看着李东赫拎了拎自己的短裤，然后撑着墙面一下子双脚悬空。一条腿侧抬起来怎么都够不着顶，一下一下晃悠着看上去有些滑稽。

好不容易脚搭在了围墙上面，可惜体力耗尽身体怎么都翻不上去，像一只树懒一样挂在墙上。

抬着的那条腿上的宽松运动短裤因为重力慢慢滑到腿根，露出大腿细腻的蜜色肌肤。

李马克不自在地轻咳一声，撑着他的胯把他推上去，然后自己在边上扒着墙脚一蹬翻了上去。

“坐在这里干嘛？”

李东赫没回话，蹲在那里从口袋里拿出了一个袖珍望远镜开始眺望远方。李马克这才注意到他的裤子口袋鼓鼓的，看上去像是装了很多东西。一定有史蒂芬爷爷家的糖果，李马克猜。

“你在看什么。”

李马克凑过去想看，李东赫就把望远镜移到了李马克的眼前。

“看到了吗，索菲亚正在晒日光浴，还没穿衣服。”

李马克一下子推开望远镜，表情不太明朗，仿佛看到了不好的东西他甚至觉得眼睛有点不太舒服。

“她可比你大了十岁，真不知道你在想什么。”

“那又如何，她的身材还是很好，皮肤还是很白。”

李马克的目光不自觉的落在了李东赫裸露的细瘦手臂和腿上，距离近得好像能看到皮肤上纹路。

“太白了，也没什么好看的。”

“嗯？那马克是喜欢我这种肤色吗？”

李东赫抓着衣服下摆就要掀起来，李马克却快他一步转身跳下墙了。

“不想看看吗？”李东赫也跟着跳了下来，还不罢休的追着问，“Little brown boy 晒不到太阳的地方的皮肤也是的和手臂一样浅浅的棕色，真神奇。”

“没意思。”

李马克插着口袋走在前面，不理会后面讲个不停地人。

“什么？你说little brown boy还是索菲亚？”

“我觉得这里不好玩，如果你叫我出来就为了这个的话那我就回去了。”

“跑！”

李马克又一次被拽着跑，有些不悦但还不至于恼怒，李东赫一直都是想一出是一出的。

“跑什么？”李马克边跑边问。

“是史蒂芬爷爷，他刚刚看到我了！”李东赫一只手抓住李马克，另一只手紧紧的捂着自己满满当当的口袋。

也不知道跑了多久，最后停在了有许多白桦树的林子里。李马克撑着膝盖喘气的时候环顾四周，发现是个已经废弃的小游乐场。

调整好呼吸后李马克上前两步对躺在地上的人伸出手，“起来站着，现在躺着对身体不好。”

“哥哥亲一下就起来。”

李马克冷着脸看他，明明说话都喘还有心思开玩笑。李东赫也不气馁，瘪了瘪嘴握住李马克的手借力站了起来。

男孩走了两步一屁股坐在秋千上，脚不离地前后慢悠悠荡着，他从口袋里掏出一颗糖撕了包装塞进自己的嘴里，又拿出另一颗扔给了李马克。

“为什么没有西瓜味，却有番茄味？”

“有西瓜味的。”

“我想要西瓜味。”

“没了，只有一颗。”李东赫张开嘴，门牙咬住西瓜味的水果硬糖展示给李马克看，然后调皮地用舌尖卷了回去。

“我不信，我要看看你的口袋！”

两人双双滚到草地上，发梢和身上都粘了细碎的草。一个躲一个追，李东赫最终还是李马克的痒痒攻势下败下阵来，靠着树杆笑着喘气。

因为挣扎衣服也变得乱糟糟的，衣服翻起后腰被短刺的草茬扎着十分难受，但李马克现在正坐在他的腿上翻找他口袋里的糖果，动弹不了只好忍着。

“真的没有，我没撒谎，就一颗。”

李马克看着一地各色的糖果唯独没有西瓜味，本来就不太明朗的心情突然好像跌倒了谷底，站起来拿过书包转身就要走。

“喂！”李东赫站起身拍了拍裤子屁股后面沾着的草，赶紧追上李马克，一地的糖果都没来得及捡，“你要就给你嘛，怎么还生气了。”

李东赫快走两步跳到李马克面前挡住他的去路，撅起嘴把糖夹在唇瓣中间。口水润泽后的红色糖果看上去晶莹剔透，但李马克却觉得那同样泛着水光的嘴唇味道会更甜一点。

他鬼使神差地把头往前靠，李东赫突然又把糖收回了嘴里，没忍住笑出了声。

被耍了。李马克生气的眯着眼睛还没来得及说什么李东赫突然凑近在他唇上亲了一下。

柔软的触感让李马克立刻红了脸，怒气全无呆呆傻傻地盯着面前缩着脖子偷笑的人。

“生日礼物，今天我生日。走了，明天见！”

李马克望着小跳着跑远了的人，后知后觉的用舌尖舔了舔嘴唇。嗯，确实挺甜的。

就这样心情又好了，一直到家嘴角都带着笑，母亲问他只好说是因为写完了周末作业。

其实他一题都还没写，回到自己房间打算写作业，打开书包一看塞满满的都是西瓜味的水果硬糖。

他盯着一书包的糖果发懵，突然就笑了。

真是个天才，到底是什么时候放进去的他居然一点都不知道。

tbc


	2. 02

一放学李马克没先回家，他去了李东赫住的地方。李东赫似乎不用上课，而且一直都是一个人住的。

街边的矮房子没有拉窗帘，李马克远远的就能透过窗子看到正躺在床垫上和阳光玩耍的男孩。光线越过窗棂照亮了男孩的半张脸和身子。

李马克把手里打包好的小蛋糕往身后藏了藏，穿过了马路站在矮窗面前。他这才看清李东赫手上拿着的是一张印着油画的糖果包装纸。

他知道李东赫察觉到他来了，但他不为所动，还拿着彩色的小方块纸对着阳光。

“你骗我，昨天是六月五号不是你的生日。”

李马克故作有些生气的样子，手心里攥着包装袋都快要出汗。

“嗯？哈原来今天是我的生日！”

李东赫一下子从床上蹿起来，趴在窗台上甜甜的笑，眼睛都眯起来。

“那昨天不算，今天可以再得到生日礼物吗？”

说到生日礼物李马克耳根一红，不敢看面前的人，转身往他家门口走。李东赫也配合着下床去给他开门。

“喏，生日礼物。”

把书包随意的扔在沙发上，然后把藏了半天的蛋糕放在了李东赫床前面的小桌子上。

和自己家比，李东赫家可以说是只有他们家客厅的大小，又堆着许许多多的箱子和乱七八糟的东西，看上去就更小了。

李东赫住的地方比起卧室更像是在杂物间里放了张床。

他曾经旁敲侧击问过，还担心时候有些冒犯，对方却嬉笑说他一个人住刚好，除非马克要搬过来一起住。

李马克脸皮薄又不会掩饰情绪，被他随口流氓几句就不知道该怎么接话了，于是心里还有好多疑问都没能问出口。

“哇，鲜奶蛋糕！”

还没等李马克拿出纸盘和叉子，李东赫已经伸出手指刮了一些奶油塞进嘴里。

“不错，入口即化。”

伸手还想再尝点甜头却被李马克阻止了，说好歹要先许个愿。

“是吗，我不知道嘿嘿。”

“你以前没过过生日吗？”

李东赫没回答，双手合十，指尖抵在下巴上，嘴角还带着笑看上去乖巧而真挚。

李马克低头看了看手里还没拆开包装的蜡烛，又抬头看了看已经真诚许愿的人突然有些无措，干脆直接把蜡烛塞进了裤子口袋里。

李东赫许了很长很长的愿望。李马克看着他少见安静恬淡的样子，心里没由来的空拍。他用手摸了摸后颈，安抚内心的躁动。

乘李马克走神，李东赫抹了把奶油就往李马克脸上招呼，幸好李马克反应快抓着他的手腕没让他得逞。

“啊——失败了…”

李东赫一屁股坐回床上，故作失落的独自舔干净手指上粘着的奶油。

男孩的手指干净修长，指节分明。白色的奶油裹着浅棕的肤色，又被粉嫩的舌一点点卷走。李马克觉得有些扎眼，赶紧低下头开始切蛋糕。

突然脸上被蹭到了柔软细腻的泡沫，抬头一看是李东赫得逞的笑容，很快憋不住开始放声大笑。

几乎是从耳朵一直画到了嘴角，浓郁的奶香味直冲入鼻。

不可思议的用手碰了碰脸颊，确实是奶油。李马克觉得好气又好笑，看着笑瘫倒在床上的人深呼吸一口，然后无奈的摇了摇头。

随手抽了几张纸巾要擦，却被人制止了。

“马克不要浪费呀。”

说完便把脑袋凑了过去，舌尖轻轻地舔过李马克脸上的奶油。

仿佛被电击了一样李马克浑身一抖跳开半米，纸巾胡乱的擦着脸上的奶油，用力过度还不是怎么的脸蛋红红的，表情不太愉快。

“你这都是跟谁学的？你…”李马克小声地骂了句脏话。

“没有哦，这是第一次，昨天和马克，是初吻呢。”

李马克知道此时李东赫的目光肯定正紧紧盯着自己，他却没有回看的勇气，脸上已经没有了奶油手还机械地擦着。

“都不能算吻吧，只是碰了一下…”李东赫走进李马克，从他手里抢过皱巴巴的纸巾放到一旁，贴着他的耳根说话。

“哥哥想知道东赫的愿望吗…”

空气十分安静，只能听见秒针转动以及李东赫在耳边的呼吸声，还有他自己的心跳声。

“我想试试接吻的感觉，和马克一起。”

李马克心猛地一颤，更不敢看人，脑袋往另一边转，完全把红透的脖子和耳朵暴露了。

只是他看不到故作镇定主动攀在他肩上的小男孩也是整个脖子耳朵都红了，甚至他的指尖都在发抖。

“马克，有试过吗？接吻的感觉？是什么样的呢？”

李东赫的手不老实，边说话边在李马克的脖子上摸来摸去的。轻轻地短暂而快速，像小猫爪子一样，撩得人心痒痒。

“你…”

一转头就掉入了陷阱，李马克还没来得及说什么就被抓着后脖子迎上一片柔软。

两个没有经验的傻瓜互相闭着眼拿嘴唇触碰，绵软的触感让人欲罢不能。噼里啪啦的火星在心里爆开，紧张得后背都要出汗。

李马克小心地睁开眼，过近的距离让他只能模糊地看到李东赫的睫毛在轻轻颤动。

在心底给自己加油了好几次，李东赫才鼓足勇气伸出舌头舔舐李马克的嘴唇，李马克显然吓了一跳，忍住推开他的冲动，缓缓放松牙关，让灵活的舌头有机可乘。

舌尖触碰得小心翼翼，互相熟悉后才纠缠在一起，细腻柔滑的触感叫人欲罢不能。

最后还是李东赫先推开李马克，长时间的亲吻导致他呼吸不顺脸色张红，得了空后立刻张嘴喘息，嘴唇被吻得红肿，晶亮透明液体覆辙这块柔软的地方。

李马克喉咙发干手心出汗，抓着男孩的肩膀有想要再次吻上去的冲动。

男孩放软身体顺势倒在床上，李马克迎上去双手撑在男孩的脑袋两边，看着李东赫混杂着情欲带着水汽圆溜溜的眼睛直勾勾的盯着自己，突然害羞得不知道该怎么办，刚才瞬间的勇敢荡然无存。

他一下子起身，目光不敢在李东赫身上过多停留，匆匆告别后拿着包走了。

李东赫闷闷的躺在床上，把脸都埋进了被子里，手缓缓地伸进了自己的裤裆。

tbc


	3. 03

生日之后好几天李马克都没去找李东赫。

早晨把蜂蜜淋在松饼上时李马克突然想到了李东赫，换鞋还在犹豫着放学要不要去找他，一出门意外看见他站在门口的树下。

李东赫一看见李马克出来就把手上的小石块递了过去，然后自己直挺挺地靠着树杆，脸上有些期待和小雀跃。

李马克掂了掂手里被人握得发热的石头，走过去沿着他的头顶在树上划了一道痕迹。

“你别垫脚。”李马克按住李东赫毛茸茸的脑袋，重新划了一条，在线的旁边标了个D。

“好了。”

李东赫赶紧转过身来看，趴在树干上用手量自己的那条距离上面“M”的距离，瘪了瘪嘴。

“还差好多…”

突然有种自尊心得到满足的感觉，李马克嘴角微微上扬，但还装作若无其事的样子没什么喜怒地看着李东赫。

“你怎么过来了？”

“因为马克害羞不好意思了，只好我来找马克了。”

李马克皱了皱眉，盯着树干看，手拿着石子一下没一下的轻轻摩擦树干。

“我没不好意思。”

“你都不敢看我。”

做贼心虚一样李马克赶紧看向李东赫，一下子被拆穿心跳都不住地加快。

抬眼就看到李东赫在做鬼脸，实在没忍住笑出了声，伸手捏了一把李东赫的鼻子，“太丑了。”

李东赫拍掉李马克的手，又拿自己的指尖蹭着刚被掐疼的鼻头，微微颔首，低垂的圆眼睛一闪一闪到显出一种娇憨的感觉。

“我来送马克去学校的。”

这么一笑一闹后李马克那些不自在感很快消除了，任由李东赫搭着自己的肩拖着自己往前走，甚至为了对方能舒服些微微向李东赫那边斜了点。

“马克，中午的便当怎么没拿？”

母亲的声音突然在身后响起，李马克几乎是一瞬间从李东赫的身边弹开了，李东赫抬着的手尴尬的愣在空中，很快就放了下来。

“哦，我忘记了。”

李马克快速地向前两步接过便当，不敢抬头与母亲带着审视的目光对视，转身刚要走就被母亲拉住肩膀。

“这是谁啊？你的同学吗为什么不穿校服？”

“额，他…”

“我跟你说过吧不要随便交这些不读书的坏孩子，他跟巷子里那群孩子是一伙的吧？不上学天天捣蛋。”

李马克有些生气：“妈妈，你怎么可以这么说。”

“我说什么了，不上学的孩子会是什么好东西？”母亲露出瞧不起和嫌弃的眼神。

李马克一口气堵在嗓子，奈何面前是他的母亲没法发作。其实他也不知道李东赫为什么不上学，况且他第一次遇到李东赫时李东赫正和母亲口中那群坏孩子玩在一块。他答不上来，但不回答明显就是在心虚，脑子里快速的拼凑了一个拙劣但还算说得过去的答案，还没出口被李东赫抢先了。

“因为我生病了，阿姨。生病很严重所以没有办法去上学。”

李东赫说的很真，低着头看上去十分低落，微微佝偻着腰一只手还扶着树，时不时还咳嗽两声。宽大的短袖T恤被风吹起来贴在身上显得他看上去纤细而单薄，好像风再刮大一些就会被吹散一样。

李马克母亲的脸色一僵，然后瞬间变得温和，自责自己刚才的鲁莽和不尊重，甚至眼里还透着一丝心疼。

她立刻表示抱歉，告别之后转身回屋了。

李马克走到他身边狐疑地上下打量：“你不上学真的是因为生病了？你生得什么病？”

李东赫假装虚弱的样子挽住李马克的手臂，说：“得了不见到马克就会难受的病，这几天没见东赫都要死掉了…”

被拽着手臂的人嘴角止不住上扬，轻咳一声掩饰喜悦，板着个脸说：“油嘴滑舌。”

“我可是说实话，马克一定要经常和东赫一起，不然可能有一天就见不到了…”

对于李东赫满嘴跑火车得着机会就撒娇的性子来说，这种话肉麻的话李马克不知道听了几遍了，只是这次心里突然莫名觉得不太舒服，酸酸胀胀的。

于是他牵住了李东赫的手，放软语气说：“知道了。”

两人都不再说话，安静地往学校走。初夏早晨的风开始变的燥热，吹在身上热烘烘的不舒服，紧紧牵着的手出了细密的汗，倒也没人松开。

“咦？”李东赫眼睛一亮，指着前面不远处说：“是冰淇淋车诶！”

李东赫兴奋地跳着往前跑，手被人拽着一下子弹了回去，差点没站稳摔一跤。

“干嘛啊…马克哥，我们去买一个吧～”

铜墙铁壁如李马克，他对于李东赫的撒娇充耳不闻，拉着人往冰淇淋车的反方向，通往学校的路走。

李东赫非要跟他较劲，用尽全身力气甚至差点坐在地上也没拉动李马克。他就像个小树袋熊一样挂着耍赖，没想到李马克咬牙一使劲还真把他给拎了起来。

只好认输，李东赫拍了拍屁股上的灰撅着嘴往前走，头也不回的，只是牵着的手还没松。

“早上吃冰淇淋对胃不好。”

身后传来李马克平淡没什么起伏的话语，李东赫就好像没听到一样，加快了走路的速度。

“放学给你买，乖。”

最后一个字的语调上扬，听上去满满的都是宠溺的感觉，说话时顺带捏了捏握着的对方软乎乎的手。

李东赫突然就听话了，放慢脚步跟在李马克边上。

“上学好玩吗？”李东赫冷不丁地问。

李马克思考了一会，说：“学知识不怎么有趣但是很实用，学校的朋友和社团很有趣。”

“比我还有趣吗？”

李马克笑了两声不置可否，扯开话题：“你为什么不上学？”

“不喜欢上学，自由自在的多好，想去哪就去哪。哦，马克的要学校到了！”

李东赫看着身边走过许一些着校服的学生们，眼睛里亮亮的。今天因为有ceremony所以大家都穿着校服，走在学校里看上去十分统一整齐。

还有一条马路的距离，李东赫松开了李马克的手，跟他告别。

李马克问：“不送到门口吗？”

李东赫笑着摇了摇头，说：“我饿了，克拉丽丝阿姨说给我准备了蛋糕。”

说完便转身走了，一身随性的短装在一群整齐的校服中显得格格不入。

李马克看着男孩逆着人流微驼的背影逐渐消失绷直了嘴角，双肩一沉转身向学校里走。

tbc


End file.
